Evaluate the following expression when $x = 3$ and $y = 3$. $5$ $x$ $ + 3$ $y$ $ + 3$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${x}$ and $3$ for ${y}$ $ = 5{(3)} + 3{(3)} + 3 $ $ = 15 + 9 + 3 $ $ = 27$